galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Dwarves
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox creature. Give a breif overview of the race. Appearance Members of this sub race are distinctly unnatural in appearance. Their flesh is typically a translucent grey, beneath which can be seen pale veins and whitish muscle striations. When standing still, a sacred dwarf could be easily be mistaken for a marble statue, from the featureless grey eyes to the marble-like patterns visible in his skin. Sacred dwarves are also taller than other dwarves as well as heavier due to the stone that has been infused into their bodies. Sacred dwarves are utterly hairless, lacking even beards. The lack of facial hair is concealed by the one concession to personal appearance practiced by all male sacred dwarves. The lower half of all male sacred dwarf faces are festooned with hanging, woven chains of iron and silver, a metallic beard which is fastened to their faces by a series of deep piercings. Once their skin has time to heal around the ornamental injuries, the chains become a part of their face, creating an impressive sight. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Long ago, a group of dwarven sorcerers led their clan on an exodus into the elemental plane of earth in search of a homeland rich in metals and stone. Protecting their people through the use of extensive rituals and embedded runes, the sorcerers opened a portal to the plane and an entire clan of dwarves left for a new world. To some degree, they succeeded. Sadly, they discovered they could not have children in their new home---the energies of the plane prevented successful unions between male and female dwarves. Research into the subject led to the first hybrid births, the magical combining of stout dwarven bloodlines with the ancient energies of the earth elementals. The resulting lives were fostered in geode 'wobs' in which the power of earth suffused the emerging life, shepherding it into existence. When these first children of stone reached maturity, they were delighted to learn they could bear children with other dwarves or by communing with the elementals. Over time, the population of dwarves became something else entirely, a combination of dwarf and earth elemental. When these strange hybrid creatures returned to the world. They were names 'the sacred' by the first dwarves they encountered. In the generations since, the sacred dwarves have created small communities on many planes, spreading slowly but surely throughout the multiverse. Their lands are very isolated and barren and their communities are typically quite small and their needs few. The elemental energy which permeates their bodies makes it unnecessary for them to truly eat and they have little need for elaborate shelter. Satisfied with a quiet place to record their thoughts and durable materials onto which to scribe their runes, most sacred dwarves are perfectly happy in places other races would consider unlivable. Neutrality in regards to good and evil and an essentially lawful demeanor dominate sacred dwarven culture. As a race, they have travelled far and seen much, including the strange descent into chaos and evil of other dwarven subcultures. This insight gives the sacred dwarves the rare trait of being willing to discuss things with other races rather than simple whipping out their axes and carving a path through their enemies. Unlike most other dwarven cultures, sacred dwarf enclaves can go for centuries without appreciable conflict and, except when dealing with the vilest and dangerous of races, this suits the sacred dwarves just fine. Religion As self-proclaimed keepers of the true dwarven way, sacred dwarves venerate the entire pantheon of dwarcen deities. Their travels through the planes provide them with the insight to understand the ways in which gods cloak themselves in different names for different races, instilling their rituals with an encompassing, incisive understanding which is rarely found elsewhere. While other races are inclined to see the differences between their religion and that of others, the sacred dwarves are quick to point out the similarities and common ground two seemingly disparate religions share. Relations Sacred dwarves have good relations with all other types of dwarves, including the devil and rage dwarves. While outsiders are unsure of what to make of these strange creatures, other dwarves (even those of a decidedly evil bent) respect them unreservedly. What form this respect takes is highly variable, but most sacred dwarves can at least count on not being attacked by other dwarve unless they initiate hostilities. Non-dwarf races often regard sacred dwarves as strange but, given the sacred dwarves' neutral stance and generally inoffensive nature, tend to view them as essentially harmless Adventurers While many sacred dwarves are perfectly happy to remain in their clan, holding to the ancient ways and recording their memories for posterity, a few wish to travel the world and bring their knowledge to others. These sacred dwarves may join good-aligned bands of adventurers, traveling far and wide to add to their own knowledge and that of those they meet. These dwarves do their best to chronicle and catalogue any dwarven ruins found in their travels in the hopes they will be able to restore them one day. Racial Traits *'Ability Scores:' +2 WIS, +2 CON, -2 DEX *'Medium' *'Dwarf' *'Slow and Steady' *'Darkvision:' 60 ft. *'Stonecunning:' +2 bonus on perception checks to notice unusual stonework. *'Quasielemental:' As their bodies are infused with elemental energies and much of their flesh is actually pliable elemental earth, sacred dwarves receive the following bonuses: *'Hardy:' +2 racial bonus on saves vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *'Stun Immunity' *Because of their elemental nature, sacred dwarves cannot be resurrected or raised, though a wish or miracle spell can be used to return them to life. *'Greedy:' +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks on non-magical items *'Skill Bonus:' +2 racial bonus on Craft checks related to stone or metal *'Languages:' Common, dwarved, and Terran Bonus Languages: Giant, gnome, goblin, orc, and undercommon Alternate Racial Traits Subraces